


The Time it Backfired on Poison Ivy

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy has a plan. Dinah isn't reading the playbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time it Backfired on Poison Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> "The Poison Tomorrow" is referenced in this.

A simple plan, really. Embarrass the League by compromising the Chairwoman and her oh-so-special golden boy. In public.

Only... the sex pollen fizzled. Oh, yes, Red Arrow had gone all hands and tried to go for Black Canary just as planned. 

Black Canary, though...

Calmly made three moves, and Red Arrow was unconscious. Three and a half minutes later, Poison Ivy herself was in custody, and that woman was actually touching her...unafraid.

"HOW?!" Ivy hissed.

"Few years back, dear...remember a run in with the Bat and an Arrow?" Canary smiled. "Glad to find out the antidote made me immune to you in general. And even if I was feeling the effect...I've got years of resisting that Arrow's appeal under my belt."


End file.
